This Town
by IndiaInk147
Summary: Bella is driven back to her home town by tragedy.But with Alice, a damaged stranger, and Alice's young daughter bound to her by trauma and the witness protection program, can they ever overcome the dangers that threaten their happiness? A small town, a young mother, a broken girl and the five year old. Cannon pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm going to die.

It's the accident all over again, blood and darkness and screaming.

God, the screaming.

Anna is crying, I hold her to me and cry into her hair, breathing heavily in the cold. Alice, where are you?

I wipe the tears away with the back of my hand, smearing blood and grime over my face. I'm hysterical.

A strange noise permeates the silence. It's weird and distorted, like I'm underwater, it takes me a minute but I recognise it.

My phone.

"Daddy?" I whimper into the cell. Anna flinches but I quiet her, she rests her head on my thigh, dirty gold on torn jeans. I feel her age again, a five year old crying down the phone to my father, miles away.

"Bells?" His voice is urgent, full of concern he's in cop mode, but he's still my dad.

He's called me to ask about Thanksgiving, or to catch up, tell me about the latest College football match or how big his latest catch was, out on the lake with Billy. Things that would seem so important if I were back in my apartment. But I wasn't. I was sitting in a rain soaked gutter, bloody and beaten with someone else's child holding on to me for dear life.

"Dad, I'm in trouble," my voice wavers, I press a fist to my forehead and try to hold myself together.

"Bella," A scared voice calls out. I freeze, Anna's little eyes go wide and I press a finger to my lips, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. I peer around the edge of the dumpster, graffiti-ed and smelling god awful, but I barely notice.

"Alice," I whisper, my voice broken from screaming. She's standing there, still in her waitress uniform that's barely recognisable beneath the crimson and dirt. Her foot is bent at an unnatural angle and she limps towards me, I run to her, tennis shoes slapping against the wet tarmac. We barely know each other, but I hold her tight and tell her everything's going to be okay.

"Bella!" My dad calls. I hold the phone to my ear as Anna clings to her mother. Tears of relief flood my face, and I take a shaky breath.

"I'm here dad, we're all here,"


	2. Motels & Noodles

**So, Hi :) I hope you like this! I've had a bit of creative overload recently so here's chapter one. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**The song that inspired this Fic 'This Town' by Joe Purdy is your mood music for this chapter. **

Chapter 1 - BPOV

'The City of Forks Welcomes You'

Forks is a familiar place, lush and dark and steadfast with an icy peninsula wind that cuts right through you.

It rains a lot here, the soil is rich and black with moisture and the leaves are greener than green, tiny dew drops fall steadily from them, from the heights of the trees after a fresh rain storm. I spent most of my life here, in this place. Alice and I drive past my old high school, I point it out numbly as we travel through the tiny, sodden streets, a weather-beaten sign proclaiming it 'Home of the SPARTANS' and the building painted the same, dingy yellow it was when I left, four years ago.

Dad glances back at us nervously, I give him a weak smile. We're all dressed in odd sweats and baggy t-shirts that they dragged out of the lost and found down at the station back in Seattle. We'd been driving for nearly four hours, stopping once or twice to dose up on coffee and fill the cruiser at the gas station just after the Ferry, Anna slept for the first time in two days, lying across us in the back seat of the police car as Forks passed us by.

We pulled up outside the Forks Motel, it's a pretty brick building with wilting rose bushes in flower beds around the entrance. Charlie scooped Anna up into his arms, carrying her inside as we retrieve our belongings, all of which can fit in half a garbage bag.

I knew Charlie felt guilty, because he can't have us all back at his house. But god knows how long this investigation will take, we could be in Witness Protection for months, a year, longer. We can't all squeeze into my tiny bedroom back home for that length of time. He would have had me come home, and put Alice and Anna into protective custody by themselves if he had his way, but I couldn't. We were strangers, neighbours in another lifetime that also happened to be three days ago, but I couldn't leave them, not after everything we'd been through together.

We check in under false names. Everyone knew me here, so I was just Bella on the register, and Alice was Mary-Alice Swan, my 'cousin' from Alaska.

Room 14b was sparse, a small rectangular room with twin beds, each with a cabinet beside them. There was an ancient TV perched on a cabinet, beside a coffee maker and two mugs. There was a table beside the window, a door marked with a little plaque that said 'bathroom', and a pale, wood closet to hang our non-existent clothes in.

Charlie pulled a sort of futon bed from beneath one of the twins, and lay Anna on it, tucking her securely under the light blue comforter, patting her small, blonde head awkwardly before straightening up to face us.

"An officer will be on hand to assist you at all times," He said, falling back on his police academy training because he couldn't face this reality. His daughter, in protective custody because her life had been put in danger. "You have a panic button that will set off a silent alarm should anything happen, please use only in an emergency. Anna will be enrolled in Forks elementary under the name Annabelle Swan, she will begin next Monday. You may seek employment under your chosen identities, and in the interest of your own safety, do not divulge your," He cleared his throat, "true identities or circumstances to anyone, and do not contact anyone from your previous lives for the duration of the investigation. Any and all medical complaints will be handled by Dr. Cullen MD. More permanent accommodation will be provided as soon as it is possible. A-any questions?" His voice faltered.

I stepped forwards, wrapping my arms around his waist. It was awkward, we were never big on traditional affectionate gestures, but he embraced me, holding me tightly to him.

"It's okay dad, we're safe, we're safe, it's okay, it's okay," I chanted softly to him, rocking gently back and forth on my toes as I inhaled his familiar scent, Old Spice and coffee and earth. People here seem to grow into the earth, root themselves as deep as any evergreen in the deep forests, become a part of the mist, the ancient bark and the soil. Charlie will never leave this place, if he has a say in the matter. I always used to find that ridiculous, but in this moment, his dependable, steadfast nature is so comforting and warm, I can't help but cry a little into his broad shoulder, "It's okay, we're safe,"

He touches my hair and pulls back, kissing me lightly on the forehead, and then, he is gone. Alice lies on one of the beds, resting her damaged leg, all wrapped up in a cast and a brace, on one of the pillows. I perch myself on the end and flip through the take-out menus that had been fanned artistically on the table.

"Hey, the Chinese looks go-" I stop my sentence short as I look to Alice, she has tears brimming in her eyes, her little hands clasped tightly to her face. "Alice? What's wrong?" I touch her good knee gently.

"I-I'm S-s-so s-sorry, Isabella," She chokes out, brushing the tears away with the heel of her palm, "T-this is all my fault,"

"Hey," I say steadily, looking into her eyes, "you've made mistakes in your life, we all have, but none of this is your fault. None of it, Alice, do you here me?" _  
_

"B-but he would never h-have hur-" She began, pulling herself up into sitting position, wrapping a hand around her midriff to ease the pain of her damaged ribs.

"Shh," I cut her off, trying to be soothing, but I'm shaken too, "Alice, he was a monster, and you have gone through more than anyone can imagine. You are strong and brave, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you and your bravery. You have every right to be broken, but we both have to be strong, for Anna," I don't know where these words of comfort come from, but they flow easily, with genuine warmth. I guess I do have some of my father in me, the ability to comfort and reassure. I am strong, too.

Her face breaks into a watery grin, and she hugs me tightly, she's amazingly strong for someone of her stature and I can't help but chuckle and wrap my arms around her in return. We're both sore, aching and scarred, but that embrace between strangers felt so natural that we just fell into each other, crying and laughing.

"Thank you, Isabella,"

"Bella, call me Bella, please,"

"Okay, Bella," She says with a small smile, I returned it.

"Now, let's order something in, I'm starving," I touched her hand softly, "And I'll ask Charlie to bring some of my old clothes over, they won't fit properly, but they'll have to do until we can shop. We'll improvise. Tomorrow we can job hunt and shop and sort our lives out,"

"Tomorrow," She agrees, reaching for her crutches.

Tomorrow we'll get ourselves on track, but tonight we'll order Fung Sing noodles and watch Pretty Woman on the shitty TV and pretend that our lives haven't been shattered, that we're not in the WPP, in a motel with the 5 year old that depends on us, needs us more than oxygen.

Tonight, we're just Alice and Bella.

We are free.

**I hope you liked it! review or PM me, I'd love to hear your thoughts xx**


	3. Silver Linings

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Mood Music : Hey Soul Sister by Train**

Chapter 2

BPOV

"We're gonna get pancakes! We're gonna get PAAANCAKES!" Anna cried, dancing around the room, clambering onto my bed and bouncing on it excitedly. "Pancakes. Pancakes. Pancakes!"

I couldn't help but laugh, flipping my magazine shut and stepping forward, grabbing her mid-jump. I pulled her down to the bed and tickled her mercilessly until she was giggling and begging me to stop.

"Belllaaaaaaa! Stop it! I'm gonna pee my pants!" She yelled, I sprang away, wrinkling up my nose.

"Ew!" I cried, wiping my hands on my jeans as she giggled. "C'mon munchkin, I've got to brush your hair and get you dressed before your mama's done in the shower," I sat heavily back in my chair at the little table.

"Fiine," Anna sighed, skipping over to me and sitting cross legged at my feet. I grabbed the brush and slowly worked through the tangles, being careful not to hurt her as I tugged at the snarls in her light hair. She pulled her teddy bear, a patchy, grubby brown pile of fluff called 'Bernie', from the futon and into her lap.

"Bernie wants to go home," Anna said in a small voice, "He says he misses it there,"

"I'm sorry, baby," I muttered softly, "Bernie can't go home, it's not safe. But I think he'll like it in Forks, it's fun here,"

"He thinks Papa Charlie is nice," She whispers, I smiled at her pet name for Charlie, knowing it made him melt like butter, "But he's afraid to start school, he misses going to kindergarten and then going to Bella's house for milk and cookies,"

I smiled sadly at that, remembering the days when Alice was just the worn-out mother who lived upstairs, with her kid and her deadbeat boyfriend, working 12 hour shifts at a shitty diner to keep a roof over their heads. Of course I knew little about that when I was an underpaid editorial assistant, working from home and relying on caffeine to keep me from gouging my eyes out with a blunt #2 pencil. I just knew little Anna needed a place to crash when her mom was working late, and I had space and a lot of time to kill.

"I know, honey," I gathered her and Bernie into my arms, brushing her spun-silk hair from her eyes, "But I promise, when you go to school, I'll have milk and cookies waiting for afterwards,"

"Chocolate chip?" She peered hopefully upwards from the crook of my neck.

"What else?" I grinned.

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," I hooked my finger around her tiny little digit, giggling with her as we stood and dug through my old clothes, looking for something decent to wear.

"One, two, three!" Alice and I cried together, swinging Anna between us on 'three' as we walked, I took most of her weight as Alice leaned heavily on her crutch.

We'd been in town for a couple of days, but aside from trips to the Station and one ridiculous journey to the Employment centre in Port Angeles, we hadn't been out of the Motel and Anna was going stir crazy. So, meeting Charlie at the diner was welcome relief from spending 24 hours a day trapped in a cell with a hyperactive five year old.

Anna was still singing about pancakes, skipping ahead of us, wearing one of my old plaid shirts as a dress, with a belt and her old scuffed boots. The bell above the diner door tinkled softly as Anna skipped inside, we followed quickly, the heavy warmth of the old heater singeing the bitter cold from our skin.

"Papa Charlie," Anna cried, running into Dad's arms as soon as she spotted him, he chuckled warmly, scooting up in the booth so she could clamber up next to him.

"Hey Princess, how you doing?"

She lay her head on the table and looked mournfully up at Charlie, "I need..." She beckoned him closer, he leant in, looking concerned and more than a little scared, "Pancakes."

We all burst out laughing, Charlie ruffled her hair and called the waitress over.

"Hey Charlie, what can I- O. M. G. Bella freaking Swan!?" A shrill voice called out excitedly, I spun quickly to see a very pregnant Jessica Stanley sewn into a waitress uniform and holding a coffee jug.

"Hey Jess," I said warmly, "Long time no see,"

"No kidding, Bella!" She laughed nasally, filling each of our mugs, "Like the last time I saw you was Mike's graduation kegger in like 2008! How've you been, Bells?" She asked, giving me a sweet smile and a pointed look that clearly said 'Comment-on-my-swollen-abdomen-and-imminent-spawn-or-I-will-claw-your-eyes-out'.

"I've been good, Jess," I smiled, flicking my menu gently in an attempt to diffuse some of her god-awful perfume, "How about you? looks like you've been, uhm, busy," Alice snorted softly into her coffee cup, but Jessica didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it great?" She enthused, noting down our orders, "I'm nearly 9 months, and I'm dead on my feet! Honestly, I am so glad this week is my last before Mat' leave. I would've been off sooner but my boss is a tight ass. Oh, And look!" She cried, shoving a diamond the size of pluto under my nose, "Mike proposed! We're getting married in February, after little Mike Jr. or Precious is born. Oh, Bells, this is just perfect! My fat cousin Julie wanted to be my bridesmaid but she is just like, such a bitch, and you'd look perfect with my other two and my Maid of Honour. What do you say?"

"Uhm, yes?" I said uncertainly, still trying to digest the onslaught of info I'd just been given. _Who the fuck names their poor kid Precious? Just how 'Fat' is Fat Julie? Who the fuck has a February Wedding? Bridesmaids? Maternity leave? Pregnant fat Julie? _

Wait, Maternity leave?

"Oh, thank you Bella, it's just like, fate or something that you're back in town!" She bounced slightly on her toes, hugging me tightly around the neck. I looked on, patting her back uncomfortably as the cogs span in my mind.

"You're welcome, Jess," I said, "Hey, did you say they were going on Maternity leave?"

"Yeah, next week, why?"

"My cousin, Mary-Alice," I gestured to Alice, who gave a small wave. "And I are looking for some work and a place to rent. You wouldn't know if they're hiring here at all, would you?"

"Uhm, yeah!" Jessica said with a chuckle, "After I pop out the little one, Mike and I are having this wedding at his parent's house and then we're moving to Seattle for his work. The other girl, Lucy, left for college last month and the boss is going crazy trying to find someone to replace us. Give me a sec!"

She sprinted off into the back with a smile.

"I hope she's getting my pancakes," Anna said mournfully, knocking back her orange juice like a drunk with bourbon.

**Things are starting to look up for the dynamic duo and their elementary school sidekick. Let me know what you thought :)**


	4. Deamons

A little glimpse into Alice's mind :) Hope you like it!

Mood music : Deamons by Imagine Dragons - It's an exellent song!

Chapter 3

APOV

_I sat at my old kitchen table, _he _paced back and forth in front of me, holding a knife in a white-knuckle grip. _

_"You know, it's you're fault, Ally-cat," He mused, laughing darkly as he perched himself on the counter top, "You just make me so mad, and then I have to do it, don't you see? You need to be punished." _

_"No, please -"_

_"See, this is what I'm fucking talking about!" He seethed, pouncing forward, kneeling, eye-to-eye with me. "Just shut your goddamn mouth, Alice," _

_I stayed silent. _

_"Good girl," He hissed out a laugh, "Now, I have to punish you for flirting with that guy in the coffee shop, Ally. You belong to me, do you understand? If you were so keen on being a dirty little slut, I have plenty of friends who would be willing to give you what you want. Laurent likes you, and he's willing to supply me for it," He held my chin in a vice-grip between his thumb and forefinger, snarling his threats. _

_"No," I whimpered, I had already fallen so far, I would not be his whore too. _

_"Then stay away from other men, Alice, or I'll invite him over," He leaned in, a dark little smirk on his face, his eyes twinkling sadistically, "He's a big guy, Ally, and I'm pretty sure he'd just enjoy it more if you...struggled," _

_I whimpered, turning my face away. _

_"Alice?" I heard Bella in the hallway, bringing Anna home from kindergarten. No, Bella, go, run, go away. Please, just run! _

_A flash of naked lust and desire passed over his face. He wanted Bella, I knew that, he made her uncomfortable, looked at her funny, made lewd comments about her, practically stalked her. I tried to warn her, but he was always watching. _

_The front of his pants became tight as he smirked at me, tucking the knife into his pocket and going to the door, shoving a dish cloth in my mouth as he passed. _

_"Hello, Bella," He purred, pulling Anna inside. _

_"Um, hi," _

_"Anna, go to your room. Mama wants to speak to Bella." _

_I heard Anna's little feet running down the hallway and I nearly cried with relief. At least she was safe. _

_"So what does Alice want to speak t-" Bella began, then it all became muffled. _

_He dragged Bella in by her hair, hand clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming as he shoved her into the kitchen. He smiled with malevolent glee, removing his hand to shove his tongue down her throat. She screamed uselessly into his mouth, shoving against his chest as he ground into her shamelessly. _

_Suddenly, Bella morphed into my mother. She held him tight against her, tearing at his clothes, pressing herself against him. He lifted her on to the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, mewling into his mouth. She gave me a dark look, sliding off of the counter and sauntering towards me. _

_"It's for the best," She snarled, slapping me hard across the jaw. My head snapped sideways, and I saw her. Anna, all bound up in a straight jacket, her wide eyes scared and huge. _

_"Mama, please! I'll be good, I promise, I'll be better!" She cries. _

_"It's for the best!" My mother screams, malicious and dark._

_Then it all goes black._

* * *

I woke suddenly, eyes wide, sitting bolt upright in the dark motel room. My sheets were tangled around my legs, hair plastered to the side of my face with sweat and my skin, cold and clammy. My whole body ached, a heavy pounding that resonated in every muscle.

I groaned softly, forcing myself to my feet and trying to shake off the dizziness and the horrific dream that woke me. I glanced quickly at Anna, tucked up safely in her Futon with Bernie, and Bella, sprawled out and snoring softly on her own bed. I let out a soft, relieved chuckle and stumbled to the bathroom. The bright light was too sharp, too white. My migraine intensified and I stumbled, half-blind, to the medicine cabinet on the wall, above the sink.

I swallowed some pills from the little orange bottle with my name printed neatly on the label, ducking my head under the faucet to wash them down. The water was icy and stale but I relished in it, it shook me from my bleary eyed stupor and I knew I wouldn't fall asleep again easily. No sleep, no dreams.

The grubby full-length mirror hung ominously on the back of the door, and I turned to it with a sigh. I pulled my t-shirt over my head, and my sleep pants dropped softly to the floor, and there I stood, staring dispassionately at my reflection.

Some marks were angry and red, a few covered in bandages, or bound tightly with stitches. Some were older, pale and silvery, and there was one pink, webbed section on my hip where he'd burned me with his lighter. The bruises blossomed, huge and dark purple or pale and sickly yellow, beneath the surface of my skin. My damaged calve disappeared into a cast, off-white and covered in marker drawings my daughter had happily supplied. I was a mess.

"God, Alice," I whispered to my reflection, wrapping my arms around myself, "Pull yourself together,"

I dressed myself and sank to the bathroom floor, pressing my back against the shower door. Some time later, I fell into a shallow, blissfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

"ALICE!" Bella's voice was urgent, I looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Wha?"

"Have you been here all night?" she asked, helping me to my feet.

"Mmmhmm," I slurred, rubbing my eyes, swaying unsteadily as I tried to stand. "Had a baaad dream,"

"Woah," She grabbed me as I pitched forwards, "How many pills did you take?"

"A couple," I said, holding up two fingers on one hand, and one on the other.

"Okay, c'mon, let's get you back to bed,"

"m'kay Bella," I smiled distantly at her as she helped me into my bed, twisting a strand of her dark hair round my pinky.

"God, you're high as a kite," Bella couldn't help but giggle as I landed heavily on my bed.

"Mmmhmm," I laughed dimly, watching the dawn light dance on the back of my hand, " it's trippy,"

"Night, night, my dear little Stoner," She grinned, curling up in her own bed. "We start at the diner tomorrow,"

"Diiiner," I said softly, my eyelids heavy as I was dragged slowly back into sleep, "Sounds like dinner. Need to make him dinner..."

**Hope you liked it! More to come soon :) xx**


	5. Cookies & Milk

**Hey, so here's chapter 4, read and review please! I love hearing your thoughts xxx**

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Bella, honey, could I get another cup before Christmas?" One of the loggers at the bar said playfully with a wink, dangling his empty mug from his thumb.

"Sure thing, Bob," I smiled, tipping the hot, black brew into his waiting cup, watching him add about 40 sweet-n-low's to it, I shook my head with a laugh, bumping Alice's hip as we passed each other.

"Hey," She said tiredly, shrugging off her cardigan and taking up the mandatory coffee jug, they just seemed like an extension of our bodies now, we could not be without them. The t-shirts we were forced to wear were tight and pink, and the skirts were short and black, leaving little to the imagination and our Tip Jars full.

It was around 2pm, we'd been working since before 6 with a couple short breaks and a lunch break at around 11. We were bone tired but approaching the end of a long shift as Jessica, now on maternity leave, sat at the bar with Anna, 'practising to be a parent' while Alice watched warily from a distance.

"Mama, can I colour?" Anna asked, leaning forward eagerly, and bouncing slightly in her seat. Alice smiled, and nodded, hopping out from behind the counter to serve a couple of regulars in her section, planting a kiss on Anna's little head as she passed.

"And what can I get for you today, ma'am?" I slid my jug back onto the burner and turned to Anna, bobbing a small curtsey and pulling out my notepad and pencil. She giggled and pretended to survey her menu, button nose pointed distinctly in the air.

"Cookies and Milk, please," She said haughtily, I bowed to her and ran quickly to the order window, winking at her as I rang the bell urgently.

"Yeeeees?" wailed Garrett in an over-exaggerated British accent, our assistant cook/waiter/poet/clown popped his head out of the little opening in the wall, flashing her his most dashing smile.

"Cookies and Milk for her majesty," I jerked a thumb in Annabelle's direction, she giggled and Jessica looked on, half amused and half confused, with a little bit of dreamy school-girl crush thrown in for good measure. She fluttered her eyelashes at Garrett, he only had eyes for Anna, making a show of placing three chocolate chip cookies on a plate, in laser precise triangle formation, beside a glass of milk. The little girl accepted it gratefully, only pretending to be annoyed when he ruffled her hair and called her 'kiddo'.

"I'm _five," _She protested, swatting his hands away, "I'm not a baby!"

"You're _my _baby," Alice called, placing a noisy kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Speaking of Babies," Jessica hefted herself onto her feet, "I'm late for an appointment," Lauren was waiting in the doorway, still as self-important as ever, almost exactly the same as High School, with a different nose and plastic boobs. She smiled falsely, waving the hand clutching her car keys as if to say '_I'd love to stay and chat but I've got better places to be' _as Jessica waddled towards her.

"She was always a bitch in high school," I muttered to Garrett, wondering at the phenom that was catty high school girls reaching their early twenties and wanting to be everyone's best friend.

"Let me guess, cheerleader, dumb as shit, married a trillionaire and is now on the cover of Fortune in head-to-toe Chanel, talking about the sweet Alabama surrogate who'll be birthing her child and her new fashion line," He smirked, "Am I close?"

"He's a millionaire," I laughed, "And the surrogate is Irish, actually, a feisty redhead called Siobhan who'll take over as nanny when her deamon spawn pops out, the fashion line is called 'Candy Pop' and it's the most hideous shit I've ever seen in my life,"

He grinned, "Bullseye,"

"Ugh, and she's the maid of honour at Jessica's wedding," I sighed, pulling the worn envelope from my pocket, "I'm wearing a beautiful vomit green number. Oh, yeah, sniff it. Fucking _lavender _scented, 'Oooh, come to our wedding, we spritz our outgoing mail with perfume, that's not crazy at all!'"

"Hey," He laughed, as I dragged my eyes over my face, "It can't be that bad," He broke his Candy bar in half, generously parting with the bigger piece.

"It is, believe me," I mumbled petulantly, nibbling on the chocolate.

"You know what would be fun?" He asked, a playful glint in his eye as he leaned out of the window.

"What?" I asked warily, leaning in slightly in response. His eyes flicked down then back up to my eyes, he cleared his throat.

"Uhm, what if I were your plus one?" He asked, "I'd make fun of people with you, you know it's what I live for," He murmered enticingly, lips inches from mine.

"At the wedding?" I squeaked, he smirked.

"Yes,"

"Okay then,"

"I'll wear my vomit green tie, we'll coordinate," He was so close now, we were sharing the same oxygen, "It's a date, Bella,"

* * *

"And this is curious George," Anna murmured sagely, pointing at the page in her book. "And this is the man in the yellow hat,"

"Mmmhmm," returned a deep, ponderous voice, "And what if he were wearing a blue hat?" His voice was rich, a soft southern accent woven through every word.

"Then..." Anna thought deeply for a few moments, the man at her side waiting patiently, sipping his coffee with a slight smirk. "Then Curious George wouldn't have thought he was a banana and he wouldn't have never followed him," She announced proudly. He nodded his head in defeat.

"Good point, kiddo," He smiled into his coffee, hot and black with a lot of sugar.

He was tall, wiry, with broad shoulders and curly blonde hair. His jaw was cut and sharp, covered in scruff, and his skin was lightly tanned, obviously natural, the product of hours in the sun and not moments at a beauty parlour. He was effortlessly gorgeous, and not at all a pretty boy. His only signs of vanity, the thick ink of a tattoo curling out from the edge of his t-shirt, and a pair of absurd purple cowboy boots that he obviously only wore for the little girl's amusement.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked curiously, eyeing his heavy backpack as it leant against the legs of his stool.

"I was in Europe," He smiled, "Bonjour, madamoiselle Annabelle," He laughed softly, using a french accent straight from the Looney Tunes, all Pepe le Pew and not enough Edith Piaf, I thought with a smile.

Anna's reply was cut short as a coffee jug fell heavily to the floor, clattering over the linoleum as Alice stared wide eyed at the man sitting beside her daughter.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," She whispered, his electric blue eyes grew wide and dark as he surveyed her.

"I am sorry about that, ma'am,"


	6. A brief history of Alice

**Enjoy :)**

chapter 5

_"Jasper!" I giggled, peering around the corner. "Jaasper? Where are you?" _

_"BOO!" a voice came from behind me, I jumped and span around, coming face to face with my five-year-old foe, Jasper Cullen. Naturally, I shoved him as hard as I could, his stupid blonde hair flopping down into his face as he laughed. _

_"S'not funny!" I said petulantly, crossing my little arms. _

_"Was too!" He fixed his hair, poking me in the tummy. _

_"Was not," I groused, batting his hands away, I sat down on the steps and pouted, refusing to look at him. He sat next to me, bumping my shoulder with his, I shuffled away and sniffled. _

_"Stop being such a baby, you're gonna get me in trouble!" _

_"I not a baby!" I stumbled over my words, he laughed, and my bottom lip trembled. _

_"Jazz, Ali, Mama says - " Rosalie came skipping into the hallway in her pretty summer dress and sandals, she spotted me and scowled at her brother, grabbing my hand and pulling me away down the hallway. "Maaama! Jazz made Alice cry again!" _

_Suddenly Mrs Cullen was there, usually so kind and soft and poised with oceans of caramel hair tumbling down her back, now blazing mad with her hands on her hips. _

_"Jasper Whitlock Cullen," She said in a quiet voice, "Alice is much littler than you, she's only three. You need to be a big boy and take care of her, no more of this nonsense, do you understand?" She shot him a stern look. _

_"Yes, mama," He bowed his head, his mother softened, all warm butterscotch and honey again, she patted my head and gave me a smile, leading Rose back into the garden. _

_"Sorry, Alice," _

_"S'ok," I sniffed. He sat slumped on the stairs, a hot tear slid down his face. I stepped forward quickly and hugged him tightly, my tiny arms twined round his shoulders. _

_"C'mon, let's go get some food, daddy's BBQ-ing," He said with importance, popping up onto his feet, taking my hand and swinging me down the hall and into the vast Cullen estate garden. _

**Seven Years Later**

_"I am Alice," I smiled at the next guest, "Thank you for coming to my party," I took the gift in my arms, tolerated the powdery kiss on the cheek from this distant great-aunt twice removed, and watched my father guide her down the hall and into the garden._

_"I am Alice, thank you for -" I stopped short, peering up at the tall boy with floppy blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes, "Jasper!" I flung myself into his arms, ignoring the little wrapped package in his hands as he chuckled. _

_"Hey, Al," He ruffled my hair. "What's it today, thirty-five?" _

_"Don't be silly, Jasper. __I'm ten now," I said proudly."Double digits," _

_"So we see," Mr Cullen laughed, flicking one of the huge foil balloons bobbing by the doorway, emblazoned with a huge purple '10'. _

_"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Esme greeted me with a warm embrace. I spotted the lanky beauty trailing behind her and quickly broke away. _

_"Rose!" I grinned, she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly to her. She was only just over two years my senior and yet she seemed so grown up, and I was still a kid, staring at her wintry beauty from the other side of the chasm, the expanse of knowledge and experience that separated 10 and 12. _

_"Go on, Alice," My mother smiled slightly, patting my head and trailing her hand down, stroking my long, black locks almost wistfully, "Go play with Rose and Jasper," _

_I cringed at the word 'play', I was mortified at the casual use of the word reserved for babies and toddlers, but I stole a glance at Jasper and felt that strange thrill that shook me whenever I saw him, a trail of electricity straight down my spine. My mind was made up in an instant, I sprinted off to the garden with them, laughing and skipping into the late spring sun.  
_

_"Hey, Alice!" Called Maria, now thirteen and strikingly beautiful, with raven hair and light skin set off by her cotton dress, a deep, pretty periwinkle blue and much too short. Jasper swallowed audibly, she smirked, Rose scowled. I looked at the ground. _

_"Hey Maria," I said, smiling half-heartedly. "Enjoying the party?" _

_"It's very," She paused, glancing around with a flick of her ebony hair, "Quaint," she handed me a spiteful smile and kissed me lightly on the cheek, taking Jasper's arm tightly in hers. _

_"Oh, hi Alice," Nettie smiled, "Nice party. Is it eight this year?" _

_I couldn't blame her for her mistake, I was small and waifish for my age, but something in her icy tone told me it had nothing to do with height. _

_"Ten, actually," I muttered, feeling small. _

_"Oh, that's nice," Maria glanced coquettishly up at Jasper, "Get me a drink?" He stumbled away without hesitation, glancing back to peer at Maria's backside. _

_Boys.  
_

_"So, Alice," Nettie's eyes flashed darkly, "You like Jasper?" _

_"N-no," _

_"Leave her alone, Nette," Rose said in warning, but it was too late. _

_"Jasper and Alice, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the other girls giggled amongst themselves, Peter, Royce and all the other boys turned and laughed too. My face turned dark crimson, and I retreated quickly into the woods behind the house, hot tears falling in fat beads down my face. _

_I paused, leaning up against a tree deep in the forest as I tried to catch my breath and I heard heavy footfalls approaching. I shouldn't have come out alone, I started to hyperventilate, the woods suddenly becoming darker and more dangerous, a maze of twining roots and reaching branches. _

_"Alice?" The familiar jolt of electricity sparked at the sound of his voice, but also a sharp pang of embarrassment. I remained hidden. Birds scattered above as he punched a nearby tree, or at least that's what it sounded like. _

_"Go away, Jasper," I called in a small voice, "I don't want to talk to you,"_

_"Well, I want to talk to you," He was at my side in an instant, tall and grown up with that stupid golden hair and those deep blue eyes. My breath trembled in my lungs. "Ignore them, they're idiots," _

_"You wouldn't understand," I dropped my eyes. _

_"Oh?" He asked, pulling out the badly wrapped package, "You have some other crap from my parents and twin, but this is from me, mom helped me pick it out" He peered at me nervously as I took it into my hands, carefully peeling away the paper. _

_A delicate heart-shaped locket fell into my palm, a tiny 'J&A' inscribed on the back. _

_"Jazz, it's beautiful," _

_"Here, let me help you," He took the necklace, guiding it around my neck and clicking it in place. I shivered, cool metal against my pulse, and closed my eyes. _

_Jasper seemed to hesitate, I felt his breath on my cheek and I crinkled my brow in confusion, opening my eyes a fraction to late to catch him pressing his lips against mine. I froze as his warm lips met mine, standing awkwardly as he held on to me. Sure, I'd read about kissing in Cosmo with Rose, but theory and practise are two very different things, where do I put my hands? Does he want me to do that tongue thing? Is this a like-like kiss or a friendly kiss or a flirty kiss? _

_Jazz chuckled against my mouth, the warm vibrations making me feel good and funny, and he pulled away. _

_"Double digits and a first kiss," He took my hand, "now, let's go get cake,"_

**Three Years Later**

_"No," I screamed. _

_Blood. Rosalie, blonde hair, dirt and darkness and fear. _

_Royce King and glass bottles. Alcohol on his breath, Rose on his mind. His friends, all drunk and leering. _

_"Mama, please!" I screeched, grabbing at her, clawing, frenzied. "He's going to hurt her, please," _

_"Alice," My mother's eyes were full of terror and shame as she fought to restrain me, I thrashed against the sheets. _

_"He's going to hurt Rosalie," _

_"Who? Who is?" _

_"Royce. Warehouse. Jackson drive," I stuttered. _

_She hesitated, just for a moment, then grabbed the phone at the bedside, dialling 911. _

_"Please, Royce, don't do it," _

_Rose, all dressed up for her first date. Make-up smeared, new dress ripped, lying on the floor. Crying, tears and anger. Slaps him, bites him, he wraps a hand around her throat. He's touching her, rough, hands and sweat and whiskey, salt water and blood. She looks away. _

_His __ecstasy, her pain, and Jasper is there, an avenging angel blazing in the doorway. Royce moves grotesquely over her, pants around his ankles, he looks up at Jasper and smirks. _

_Then it's all blackness and Jasper, fists flying and more blood, Royce's friends smash bottles, pick up wood, bare their fists, one has a knife. Jasper snaps them all like twigs, tosses them aside like rag dolls, he picks up the boy hurting his sister and breaks him. The boy with the knife swigs his vodka, stabbing my avenging angel in the shoulder, he crumples, falling to his knees. _

_It's a war zone, a naked girl clutching her torn dress around her as she waits for the sirens, broken boys and alcohol littered around the room, a knife skitters over the cement. _

* * *

_"They think I'm crazy," _

_"Alice," _

_"They do, they're gonna send me away," _

_Dr. Greene tented his fingers, peering at me with his watery brown eyes. _

_"You're a danger to yourself and others," He said sternly, "After the incident in November with Miss Cullen, we've been keeping tabs on you," He flipped open my file, "Cut car leads," _

_"He was going to swerve off the road three miles out of town, check his DVA records" _

_Dr Greene gave me a pitying look. "breaking into Mrs. Odair's home," _

_"I was replacing the batteries in her smoke detector, the woman is a chain smoker," _

_"Hitting Mr Jenks with a baseball bat?" _

_"He put his hand up my skirt, and he stabbed Jasper," _

_"Alice," He looks at me deeply, snapping my folder shut, "The De Silva institute is a fine establishment, you can be properly taken care of there. Besides, it won't be forever," _

_"No!" _

_"I'm afraid you don't have much choice," he gestured over my shoulder._

_I span around, and in that split second, my parents were dead to me. I became an orphan in that instant, the moment I saw them standing in the doorway, holding my suitcase._

_"It's for the best," _

**Two years later**

_"Finally out of the nut house, eh, Brandon?" One of the boys nudged his friends as I walked past, I flipped him the bird. _

_My hair was cropped short, I still had nightmares about that hospital, their 'experimental treatments' and the strange visions and hallucinations I had but could do nothing about, the medication that slowed me and blotted everything out. I still dreamt of the twins, they were long gone, skipped town to live in some dreary place near Washington. They wrote infrequently, but I didn't respond. I was not that girl any more._

_"I like your style, kid," A boy tucked my cropped hair behind my ear, "You're pretty freaky,"  
_

_I had grown out of the visions, but I still had the uncanny ability to just know certain things in advance. He wanted me, and he had pot, he would share one for the other._

_He took me out a couple times, he took my virginity, and he pulled me willingly from the rails. My 'mother' didn't approve, of course, but to me, she was just the stuck up bitch who sent me to the fucking mad house. _

_We smoked and drank and slept together, his friends, Victoria, Laurent, Riley, Bree and other stoners and misfits, became my friends too. I was with him for over a year, a haze of drugs and alcohol to scratch out the thoughts of mental institutes, of my mom's betrayal, of the stupid blonde boy who'd abandoned me, and his sister. The girl raped and beaten by a boy who still couldn't walk because of what Jasper had done to him._

_Nettie and Maria were still around, looking on me with pity and disgust, even though Maria's narcotics addiction and Nettie's bulimia seemed to fly under the radar, while they busied themselves spray painting 'slut' and 'drug whore' on my locker.  
_

_I lost myself in drink and pot and prescription drugs. But that all stopped, cold turkey, the day I found out I was pregnant. _

**9 months later**

"Ow, ow, fuckity ow," I paced back and forth, breathing heavily and clutching my enormous stomach.

Vicky and Laurent were out getting stoned on prescription Marijuana in the parking lot, and the baby-daddy was sat in the waiting room, watching Football. My parents still refused to believe it was happening, my mom slapped me through the face when she found out, wondering aloud how I could be so selfish.

They'd disowned me, for the second time.

"Alice?" I shut my eyes tightly, I was hearing things.

"Alice?" The voice said more forcefully, I turned to see Rosalie, tall, statuesque, grown-up, I tried to age her from the beautiful, baby-faced blonde I knew years ago, into this gorgeous older woman.

"Rose?" I felt the tears fall heavy against my cheeks, I saw her face crease with concern as she swept me into a somewhat awkward hug.

"Oh, Alice, what have they done to you?" She whispered against my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Rose,"

"Shh, Ali, it's ok,"

"I'm all alone, Rosie, Mom's disowned me and my boyfriend is a total dick,"

She gave me a watery smile, a shaky laugh, holding me tightly to her.

"I'll stay with you,"

"Thank you, Rosie," I breathed in her scent, clutching this relic of a happier past. "W-where is Jasper?"

"Oh, Ali," She said softly, sitting me down on the bed, "He's joined the army, he's deployed next week,"

I felt my heart crumble in my chest, coming to a stuttering stop against my ribs.

"No,"

"Yes, Al," She hung her head, sitting heavily in the chair at my bedside.

"Give him this, please, Rose," I took the necklace from my throat, the beautiful locket he'd given me when I was ten, and placed it in her waiting palm, "Tell him I expect him to bring this back to me, when he comes home,"

**5 Years Later**

****"You've kept me waiting a long time,"

"I'm sorry about that, ma'am,"

She moved cautiously around the counter, before flying into his arms. He sighed heavily, clutching her to him.

"I missed you so much, Jazz,"

"I missed you too, short stack," He chuckled, keeping one arm locked around her as he fished around in his jacket pocket, retrieving a lump of tarnished silver on a chain, "I believe this belongs to you?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review, review, review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


	7. Happy Birthday

This Town

Chapter 6

"Where'd Buffalo Bill disappear to?" I asked playfully, spritzing the counter with surface cleanser and scrubbing it with a rag.

"Home," Alice couldn't hide her smile, "And his name is Jasper,"

"That's such an old man's name," I wrinkled my nose, she splashed me, dishwater and suds sloshing out over the edges of the sink as she laughed.

"Shut up, _Isabella," _

"You're such a child," I wiped the spots of moisture from my face with a dry dishcloth, whipping her gently with it when I was done.

"I'm the child?" She gasped, rounding on me.

"Yes!" I returned petulantly, flicking her on the forehead.

"Oh, you did not just flick me, Isabella Swan!"

"Uh, I think I did,"

"You are so dead," She launched herself at me with a bit to much force, we landed heavily on the floor, a big tangle of limbs and laughter.

"Well, I have to say, I'm loving this," Garrett's face appeared upside down, smirking at us as we tried to get to our feet, "Oh, ladies, don't stop on my account, just let me get my camera phone out,"

I scrambled to my feet, and punched him in the arm.

"Asshole," I groused, helping Alice up as he leaned against the counter.

"One only has to imagine what would have happened if I hadn't turned up," He gave me a self-satisfied smile, I flipped him the bird. "I'm wounded, Bella," He grasped his heart, pouting at me. "I thought we had something special,"

His tone was a tad too serious for my liking, so I laughed it off, bumping him with my shoulder as I wandered out of the kitchen and into the diner. Jessica sat at the counter, grasping her stomach and taking in heaving breaths as Anna continued colouring, completely oblivious.

"Jess?" I asked, alarmed, rounding the counter quickly to stand beside her, putting a hand on her back.

"I think - I'm - going- into - labour," She ground out, grasping my forearm and crushing it in her fist with inhuman strength. I winced and helped her to her feet, the crotch of her elastic waist jeans dark with moisture.

"Alice! Garret!" I cried, fighting to support her as she moaned in pain.

They burst through the kitchen door, Alice quickly scooped her now very frightened daughter up and held her tightly against her chest, looking at me with huge, scared eyes. It was her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, her anxiety, she was shutting down on me, right before my eyes, sinking down onto an unoccupied stool and rocking a crying Anna back and forth rhythmically.

"Help me," I implored Garrett, who was watching this whirlwind of crazy with wary eyes. His gaze met mine and he immediately went flew into action. He scooped Jessica up into his arms, where she lay limp and trembling, and made for the door.

"I'll take her out to my truck," He murmured, looking slightly lost, but determined, I touched his arm and nodded, giving him a faint smile.

I had my own problems to deal with. I strode over to my catatonic best friend and her kid, grasping her forearm and holding her still.

"Alice," I knelt down, looking her straight in the eye. "Jessica needs to go to the hospital, you need to come with me, okay?"

She didn't fight me as I pulled her to her feet, holding Anna's slight form tightly to her with one arm as we made our way out to Garrett's truck. I buckled Alice and Anna into the front seat beside Garrett, it was unsafe, but Alice wouldn't release her daughter for love nor money and we didn't have much time. I sat in the back, Jess's head on my lap, stroking her hair absently, trying to soothe her as the contractions rocked her body and she crushed my other hand in hers, groaning in pain.

After a lifetime, we pulled up outside Forks General Hospital, Garrett squealing to an off-kilter stop outside the doors, throwing car doors open and lifting Jessica as delicately as he could, carrying her into the large, white building, where I had spent a good portion of a very clumsy childhood and adolescence. I hopped into the drivers seat, parking his car in one of the marked visitor bays, and followed him in, at a loss as to what to do with Alice. I left the radio on for them and hoped for the best.

"Jessica Stanley?" I asked the nurse at the desk, and sprinted off in the direction she indicated, sneakers squeaking against the waxed tile.

"Bella," She gasped, I careered into view, coming to a stop at her bedside as she inhaled heavily, a tube in one hand and a doctor's wrist in the other. The pale man with golden hair pried her fingers away gently, flipping through the pages on a clipboard at lightening speed.

"I'm here, Jess,"

"Ok, only family from here on in, Miss Stanley," The doctor said kindly.

"Stay with me," She implored.

"Ok," I returned, brushing her hair away from her forehead, "I'll stay,"

* * *

Despite arriving two weeks early, Michael Stanley Newton was a robust little thing, all red in the face and screaming as they handed him to his mother. She cried, holding him to her chest, covered in sweat and god knows what else. He settled down, the crying ceased and the nurses wheeled her away, she mouthed a soft 'thank you' to me, touching my arm briefly as she passed.

I slumped against the wall in the hallway, peeling the bloody pink scrubs from my body as I tried to digest, crumpling them up and shoving them in the trash can. What a fucked up day.

"Bella?" Garrett saw me, crumpled and crying against the hospital wall, "Oh, Bella," he pulled me into his arms without precursor, letting me cry against his chest as he whispered words of comfort, as he kissed my hair.

"Alice?" I asked, pulling back to look at him.

"She snapped out of it," He assured me, too tactful to pry, "She's in the cafeteria with Annabelle,"

"Thank you," I hugged him tightly, "Would it be really bad if I said Jessica's 'little miracle' was the most horrific thing I've ever seen?" I laughed softly, shuddering as I remembered the blood and stretching and weeping, amongst Dr. Cullen's emphatic cries of 'Push!'.

He laughed in return, tilting my head up towards his and brushing the tears away. His expression turned serious as he stared at my mouth.

"You're funny, and smart, and sweet, and beautiful," He brushed his thumb over my top lip, "God," he moaned softly, "You're just so goddamn _beautiful _Bella," He whispered reverently, I let my insecurities and fears float away like so many helium balloons, reaching up on my tiptoes.

I kissed him softly on his bottom lip, taking his by surprise as I wrapped my arms around his neck. There were no fireworks, no flames, no blaze of passion, but the warm pressure of his mouth on mine made me feel safe and loved, made my stomach clench and a slow burn begin between my legs as the kisses became more heated. He was my rock, the steadfast man who loved Anna, who comforted me, the self-effacing poet who carried my friend into the hospital like it was nothing, simply because she couldn't walk herself.

I owed it to myself, to him, to at least try.

"Let me take you to dinner, Bella," He murmured against my mouth, I nodded slowly, touching his face.

"Pick me up at 7,"


End file.
